A conventionally proposed note type personal computer is generally of the type in which an operation portion (key board) equipped with letter keys or function keys is provided on an upper surface of a body portion which is to be located on a lower side; a display portion such as a liquid crystal panel on which a predetermined display is exhibited by a key operation of this operation portion or the like is provided on a collapsible surface side (coupling side) of a coupling portion which is to be located on an upper side; this body portion and the coupling portion are coupled with each other through a hinge device; and the coupling portion is reversed by the hinge device from a collapsed closed condition where the body portion and the coupling portion are half collapsed and coupled with each other to cover the operation portion with the coupling portion, whereby it is possible to switch over to an open condition where the operation portion and the display portion are exposed.
By the way, under the circumstances that a more practical function is desired to this note type personal computer, a two-axis type is proposed in which another hinge device is provided at a joint portion between the body portion and the coupling portion whereby not only may the coupling portion be rotated and raised to the body portion but also the coupling portion may be rotated in a horizontal direction in the condition that the coupling portion is raised to the body portion.
Namely, it is constructed so that not only may the coupling portion be opened and closed by the raising rotation but also the coupling portion may be rotated in the horizontal direction in this standing condition. For example, not only may a use condition where the display portion is directed in the opposite direction be obtained but also the display portion may be arranged on the upper side even when the coupling portion is collapsed to disable the operation of the keys, in other words, even if the coupling portion equipped with the display portion is coupled with the body portion to conceal the operation portion whereby it is possible to observe the display portion or to function the operation portion by a touch pen.
The present applicant has developed an electronic instrument that has an extremely high commercial value by the results of accumulated try and error to enhance the practical use aspect of the electronic equipment that is of the type that may be rotated in the horizontal direction.